dark_skiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Religions/deities
Gods and Religions of Toris ' ' The religions of various cultures on the continent of Toris vary in their constituents and values. Some cultures accept one deity in a monotheist interpretation, while others are polytheistic, worshipping multiple gods, and/or viewing some ‘deities’ as evil. ' ' * Xantezza; God of Life/Fertility Xantezza is a widely worshipped deity. In many popular creation stories, Xantezza is described as forming the plants, animals, and sentient creatures that inhabit the world. Xantezza’s followers typically believe that balance between the creatures of nature and their lives must be attained and defended. Necromancy is usually considered and affront to Xantezza. * Amadia; Queen of Magic Amadia is a well-known, if not so widely popular deity in Toris. The constituents of Amadian teachings include that Amadia once took pity on two siblings seeking knowledge, who visited all the temples and shrines on Toris to attempt and find what the sought, but found nothing. Amadia blessed one of them when they slept, with the power of magic, instructing them to be trainquil and recieve their blessing through meditation. Amadia created Vren as a tunnel to the mortal realm, where she instructed the sibling in the way of magic. In some versions of the story, the siblings later had a great and weary argument. The sibling blessed by Amadicia grew angry, and killed their kin. Amadia wept for that which she had granted to the mortal plane, and in her sorrow, locked herself away in the realm of the gods. It is said Amadia weeps whenever a creature is killed by the hands of magic, and it is her tears which provide the magic energy of Vren. * Pajorn; Spirit of Battle Pajorn is a somewhat unpopular deity among most of the major kingdoms, due to his warlike nature. Pajorn is often considered the patron of mercenaries and warriors, and is more widely worshipped by tribals. It is believed those of his followers who die in battle are granted a place at his eternal feast, where warriors can fight in his Ethereal Arena for eternal glory in the afterlife. * Yulek, the Lightbringer Yulek is a popular deity among the major kingdoms. Xantezza is thought to be his cousin. He is the patron of the sun and holy flame, bringer of Warmth to the earth during the time of Creation. Yulek’s enemy is the sin of Necromancy. * Laramic; Father of Death Laramic is widely known and offered to, despite the dark connotations of his namesake. His followers believe that death is an inevitable force, and that it is He who will transport them to the afterlife. He defends those in the time between a state of death and being in the afterlife. Necromancy is an affront and mockery to the Father of Death, according to most teachings. Some Necromancers rather worship him as a saint, and have their own tales of him. * Eris; Spirit of the Firmament Eris is, essentially, the Goddess of the Air. Unlike other deities, which frequently have multiple interpretations of male and female, Eris is always represented as female. She used a great firmament of water to hold the world in place in the time of Creation, and is sometimes associated with the ocean.